User talk:Tua Scoot
I am currently inactive. If you need me ASAP you can find my email here. I still check my talk page occasionally. Archives January 10, 2010 - March 31, 2010 __TOC__ Welcome RE: Aspiration 11 It's probably a typo or an overlook by Jagex. We could name it according to the position similar to how disambiguation pages are titled: Aspiration (High Priest). Then we can probably redirect Aspiration 11 to that article. 13:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) AzBot I'm not sure whether to request this in Legends Pavilion or here. LP is not used that often, so I thought I should simply ask here... Consider this an official request for a bot flag for AzBot. You already know that I have been using my main account to perform automated and semi-automated edits, and recently I started adding "(auto)" at the end of the summary to for AzBot's automatic edits. See . Hopefully with a bot flag for AzBot, I won't have to clog up RC anymore. Please reply ASAP, as I have a task for AzBot. Thanks. 17:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! 18:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop! My bot is malfunctioning. Let me finish! 19:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Due to your impatient edits, you created more work for me... Thanks lol. Btw, the task is done. 19:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's okay. My bot was going through the list alphabetically, so some articles were okay. But when you edited the articles the bot hadn't edited yet, AzBot screwed up. It actually stopping editing halfway, and when I resumed, that's when AzBot went nuts. I was wondering why... so you were the culprit. 19:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) To do Noob needs to update their list. 07:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Noob needs to get on IRC. 22:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm back. 03:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Moved to King Destiny and abonded Firestarth To let you know Scooot, I had left Imperial Palace and abonded my main. Now I am using another main. It belongs to King Destiny. Rsrealm 18:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hilite You still have your name highlighted as an admin would have it (green). A b'crat would have it as light blue, cos dey r teh kewls. Would you like to change this at this magical portal into a dimension of blocky text and creepy symbols? 22:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Extension Hello, I've made some more fixes and added all the entries from Divination Trigram/Log. You can view the result here. New entries can be added by copying and pasting the User:Quarenon/TrigramLog/Entry template at the bottom and the totals should automatically update. --Quarenon (Talk) 18:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've added the variables "thing" to Divination Trigram/Log and the template is at Template:Trigram. The log is now hidden by default, and only the totals and the percentages are shown. I think people are only interested in the percentages rather than the actual data... 18:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Changing the link (and RE: description) I am neutral on this. Actually, this sounds better: "...obtained through treasure items, such as the Oak Chest, the Coffer, and the Siderite Box. Fury Boots is one example of an article using this "style". Based on the description of treasure items, we can know if the equipment can be found in that treasure item. For example, we can know that Jade Chest contains level 40 blue equipment and level 50 green equipment. Perhaps a template could simplify the process... Do you want me to figure something out? Or do you want to do it manually? 15:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. The description sounds good. Implement it! :Do you want me to figure something out? Or do you want to do it manually? 10:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Template:Container has been added into Template:Infobox equipment. Like it? If it's okay, then I'll expand the template for Template:Infobox artefact. 15:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Upload image With AdBlock Plus installed, and while the game is on the screen: # Click on the ABP icon. # Go to Open blockable items (Ctrl+Shift+V) You will see a list of URLs. Note that only images loaded in-game will appear here. For the other images, you have to use your imagination... Good luck! Male legends (Lan Hu): http://royalgarden.waroflegends.jagex.com/res/icon/hero/1/n_hero_5.1.2.35.png Female legends: http://royalgarden.waroflegends.jagex.com/res/icon/hero/0/n_hero_17.1.2.35.png :Downloading images using this method might be illegal and I don't think I can describe the details here. The reason I did it was to help other users identify the images. Telling others how to "mass download" images doesn't seem appropriate... at least to me. You just have to figure this one out yourself. Sorry. 10:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sitenotice Do you see the same problem in RuneScape Wiki? (I use Monobook, and I don't see the same problem.) I disabled a SiteNotice script here in this wiki because it was messing with the other scripts. If the RSW sitenotice is working, then the problem is with this wiki, not compatibility issues as the ppl in IRC told you. 20:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I'll look into it. 21:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Fixed. Please tell me if you still notice any problems with the sitenotice... IE seems buggy, and I need to tidy up the margins. If you're using Firefox, it should appear alright. 14:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Any vandalism yet? I know I haven't been on much over here to watch the RC, but have you seen any vandalism yet ? Looking through the past 500 changes as of this minute, I don't see one revert/rollback/or undo! 22:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well that's very good. Hopefully it stays like that. 00:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, this isn't working on IRC. Your messages only show up when I type something back, and it screws up the conversation. I think it's because this isn't the same IRC we were using before... it looks different. The one we were using had x's next to each channel you were in, and it had like a teal background. Anyway, click here, then type in w/e nick you want, then join #Diriz. I'm sure that IRC works. 03:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Blank userpages Can we have this template instead? 14:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Famous city I forgot to ask you in IRC. Could you check and see if there are famous cities in these coordinates? In Royal Garden, they exist in the minimap, but not in the actual map. * Li County 311,184 * Liuhe County 266,319 * Tianfeng County 269,218 If they exist, check the names of the famous legends. Thanks. 05:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :IRC PL0X ::You want me to do something? RE: New and the notable Done. See the current New and Notable. :As requested, I've added the set items in the infobox for equipments. How does it look? 17:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Previously, I thought of having the items separated by bullets (i.e. Blood Helm Blood Robe Blood Belt Blood Boots). However, this required 2 lines, and I decided to switch to the current form of one line per item. We could squeeze the items into 1 line if we removed the Blood prefix. See User:Azliq7/Infobox for the examples. 21:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Golden Horde Why was the fact that the Golden Horde set up a successful invasion of Filosti Empire removed? Is this considered vandalism as it's true?Ceryliae talk 01:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Original stats for legends I don't think the original stats should be displayed on the infobox. It is extremely hard to obtain that kind of information since most legends are upgraded by players as soon they get them. The moment players start levelling and/or use equipment, the stats can be increased. And with items such as Renew Seed and Restoration, players can even modify the legend's stats. So, the original stats of a legend is not important for players and will most likely be ignored anyway... 13:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, what about captured legends and famous city legends? They don't start at level 1... so their starting stats would be inconsistent with the token legends who start at level 1. 23:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) WoL Fansite Support Mod Panda decided to say hello. I looked up the IP, and it seems genuinely from the UK. What do you think? 18:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :We should draft a response together... and find out "what extra support (they) can provide (us)". 17:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::w00t! But still I'd prefer Platinum status... but I think we're Silver because of those Wikia ads. 02:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Alliance easter egg Ah no, that was just a joke I made ;) I had a quite weird day when I made this. Feel free to remove it. Won't happen anymore. RE: List of items Nice find. Now we can add all those missing details of existing items... I would suggest that we don't add new items until we're done with the existing items. 02:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm kind of on the fence. But we can at least add items being referred to in the game, even if the game does not have it now. 03:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, we could do that. 15:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) filosti Our leader did not beg. I have removed it as it is unneccessary and it isn't really over exactly anyway, we came to an agreement, there was no end to the war, hence still hostile. So let's just agree to disagree and leave it off. sorry for not signing Jameilious talk 22:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) The other wiki You know how I thought that they were copying our stuff... well I now have proof. See here (our wiki) and here (their wiki). :Fail. 00:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pa(t)rol If this patrol system is enabled, I will still check an edit if the edit was already checked by another admin. People tend to miss stuff, and that includes admins too. So, to me, it doesn't matter much if it is installed or not. IMO, I really don't see the purpose. 00:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Scoot So it's come to my attention that a certain admin undid my edit http://waroflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tasks&diff=19640&oldid=19579. Jewelery and jewellery are both acceptable uses due to American/British differences, but I believe if it's spelt jewelery in-game, that's what should be used. (This is also probably why I don't edit here much is because i feel threatened by the number of admins) Edit: Also, the menu bar on the left-hand side is very disfunctional and needs to be fixed. I also find it weird how there are no community forums to discuss issues in... User:Lil cloud 9 17:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, to start off, clicking the locations tab leads to a deleted page. Second, when you hover over tabs with arrows, it doesn't even show any additional tabs, hence why I wouldn't even find the Legend's Pavillion tab. User:Lil cloud 9 15:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed. I think... Monaco users, please check. 18:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC Urgh... I got DC again. I thought I fixed it. FAIL. 18:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Duanwu Festival Yeah. I know... perhaps we should just wait and see if Jagex fixes the code and let players complete the tasks, or removes the tasks altogether. 11:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :In the Chinese version, Rice and Bamboo Leaf has the "Duan" and "Wu" character on them, similar to the actual Duan Signal and Wu Signal. Strange... 19:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Our twitter Who actually manages our Twitter account: http://twitter.com/woflegendswiki? It hasn't been used since April, and I was wondering if you want to take over, if possible. 15:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thought you should know: 16:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RG will be going down on 14:30 BST today for city deletion. Be ready! 13:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :IRC. 19:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Hey, my name is Nengex (From the Runescape Wiki) and I was wondering if the wiki has an official alliance. It would be really useful and if there isnt one, could i join yours?-- 20:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight and other issues Just informing you that we are now in the "Upcoming spotlight" list (see Community Central talk:Spotlights). Yay! Other things: # Featured screenshots and User:Azliq7/Main Page # Pinyin and Chinese characters in infoboxes (see User:Azliq7/Infobox) # What do you think of round bullets (see Wikipedia's new skin) instead of the square bullets we have right now? 16:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't sure what you were referring to, but if you want someone to make a new one, go ahead. Do you have a screenshot for the spotlight? I didn't see it! And thanks for the SP info... I remember you showing it to me before. 13:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Re: Special Paradise pages Actually, making an SP page is quite easy. See Template:Infobox SP/doc and a full example at Dream Mist (7,85). 09:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey Tua, Az recommended to me on my talk page that I become an admin. I understand we have a Requests for Admin page, so if you would like for me to use that, I will to make it official. Thanks! Muzzy34 Talk 13:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for accepting me, I promise I'll do my best! Muzzy34 Talk 19:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! 00:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And no, I don't think the crat hilite is necessary. I was thinking, maybe we shud merge the two, and use the crat blue for admins. What do you think? 02:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Away? Hey scoot, away till August 25th 2011? 23:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Heya Hey, long time no see. How have you been? Yes, I am still relatively active on here. The only other admin that I would call active is ElfAnurin. 12:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, that will be fine with me. Always good to have an active crat. 18:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admins Hey man. I was actually thinking about doing that soon, just have someone more active editing as an admin. I was thinking maybe putting two new total admins, what do you think? 18:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yo I've been alright thx, Happy New Year!! Perhaps we should set a time to talk on the ? =D 02:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC)